Summer Romance
by DancingInHeaven
Summary: Just something I thought up after I came home from Turkey. Hope you enjoy. She couldn't stay away the memories pulled her back, she needed to know if he was there, needed to know if there was any chance! Please R&R! One-shot


Here I am staring into space twirling your ring around my finger reminiscing about our summer love.  
You had tears in your eyes and you held both my hands firmly, the whole complex was looking at us but I had my hood up so no one knew who I was. We had agreed to keep our relationship a secret because you could have lost your job for being with a customer. I was silently sobbing and the tears finally escaped your eyes, everyone was whispering and wondering who I was. You pulled me to the back of the building and pulled out a ring. You placed it on my right hand on my wedding finger and said " This is me asking you to marry me"I stared at you in shock and then finally smiled and kissed you passionately on the lips."This is the deal",you said in your beautiful Turkish accent,  
" we can date other people while we're apart but if one day you return and you're wearing the ring on that hand I'll marry you in a heartbeat". I was crying again and I just nodded ,I wrapped my arms around your waist and sobbed into your chest and then I could feel your hot tears soak my then parted and when I came back changed everyone was staring at you but you didn't speak for the rest of the night.

It was the next night and I was leaving, you proposed to me but the words "I love you" never parted either of our lips.  
I was trying not to cry all evening but the image of us dancing while you sang Hero by Enrique Iglesias clouded my mind and I finally cried.  
We were hugging everyone goodbye but there was no sign of I stepped onto the bus I turned and waved goodbye and practically ran to my seat at the back. I put my head in my hands and cried a flood of tears, my mum sat down beside me and said" it's not that sad, you don't really know them, you'll probably never see them again" I cried harder as the relisation of her words sunk in.  
I wouldn't see you again and I didn't even say I love you. Mum 's hands fluttered around me as she didn't know what she had done "Baby tell me what's wrong", I sighed," I love him mum ,Ergún I love him with all my heart! We've been sneaking around for the past two weeks". My mum just gaped at me but I continued on" and now I don't know if he loves me back"  
I cried while twirling my ring and she noticed that, then she looked out the window. " I think he loves you just the same"  
she said while nodding towards the window. My head snapped around and there you were not in your usual bartender uniform but in khaki shorts and a t-shirt. I leaped from my seat and dashed to the door, everyone was looking at me with confused looks.

I leaped down the steps and then our eyes connected, yours chocolate brown mine a baby blue,we stood still drinking in each then we walked towards each other, everyone staring wondering what was going on and then you pulled me into your arms ,my arms fell around your neck and we kissed with all the passion that was in us when we both needed to breathe we breathed the words "I love you", at the same time. I started to cry again and to my suprise so did you! You kissed my ring and said "I will see you again I can feel it" We hugged each other nearly cutting off air supply then I made my way back to my seat. I looked up and everyone was starng at me, I didn't pay any noticed as I blew a kiss to you as the bus took off.

I was seventeen then and now I'm twenty-two on the bus back there to the place where I found my first true love.  
I checked in etc. and was waiting for the nightly entertainment to begin. I sipped my cocktail and stared at the stage seeing nothing when a beautiful voice started singing Hero, someone behind me whispered "I heard he sings this song on this date every year because his first love left that day, isn't that romantic". I thought quickly and I left this place this date five years ago. Tears came to my eyes when I reconised Erg n's voice. I stood up my legs working on their own and walked to the sang the words :  
" Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care your here tonight"  
That's when he turned and saw me and utter shock crossed his face and tears came to his eyes. I had my right hand to my face to hide my disbelief and that's when he saw the ring I had never taken off and he whispered the words "It's you, you came back" and everyone gasped.  
"Yes and you said you'd marry me in a heartbeat" both of us grinned and he took my face into his hands tentively and kissed me so gently I knew it had to be pure love.

So I hope you liked! Please R&R!

The ring on the right hand is a turkish thing...well I hope! I gathered that when I was over there and I know you're like 2 weeks really? that's all! But meh...It's true love ;)


End file.
